Rex
is a supporting character that first appeared in "Spirit Girl", the fifth episode of the Macross 7 television series. She is the leader of the all-female biker group, , a gang notorious for causing chaos around the Milky Road that connects the Macross 7 fleet. She develops unrequited feelings for Basara Nekki. Her blood type is A. Personality & Character A rebel by nature, Rex does whatever she wants; consequences be damned. She lives life on the edge, riding alongside her gang performing death-defying stunts on Milky Road. She's usually very blunt but has a hard time being open about her true feelings, especially in the presence the harder edged members of her gang. She despises cowards, but has great respect for people who can risk their lives for what they love doing even if it goes against what she believes. When she started harboring feelings for Basara Nekki, her outlook on society changed. Though Rex doesn't express it outright, she has become a fan of his songs and at one point, became so focused on learning how to pilot variable fighters that she spent the night at Basara's place in Akusho to get a more detailed crash course from him and Ray Lovelock. History Rex and her gang first encounter Basara Nekki and Mylene Flare Jenius after cornering their car to a junk yard in City 7. She is initially dismissive of the two singers, saying she cared little for music. Basara shoots back saying that while their bikes were good, a good rider would make it even better. This irks Rex and her gang, however, they disperse before things got too heated. As Fire Bomber made their way through the Milky Road to the Three-Star ship for their next concert, the Rex Gang surrounds their tour shuttle yet again. Basara confronts the gang in his space moped and outwits them with some fancy driving. Rex is intrigued with the young singer, and states that they'll crash his concert. On the Three-Star, the Fire Bomber concert is interrupted as Rex and her gang drive up to the stage. They begin heckling the crowd, saying that people who like music were wimps. Basara tells Rex that she can complain only after she listens to him sing. She asks him if he can put his life on the line for singing.MAHQ - Macross 7 Episode 5 Summary A battle alert suddenly sounds and Fire Bomber spring into action, singing Totsugeki Love Heart against the Protodeviln invasion force. Rex Gang attempt to leave the scene but are blocked by an enemy Fz-109A Elgersoln. Basara's quick action saves the gang from certain doom, and when the battle was over, he asks Rex whether his singing got through to her. She says she's only impressed because he takes his singing so seriously. She then takes off her helmet and kisses Basara as thanks for saving them, much to the surprise of her fellow gang members. By "A Girl's Jealousy", the 15th episode, Rex has started developing a fondness for Basara. Her gang tells him as much, and she blushes when Basara looks in her direction. Basara offers to teach Rex how to pilot inside the cockpit of a VF-11 Thunderbolt, to the dismay of Mylene Jenius. Later, during an assault by the Protodeviln, Rex attempts to pilot Milia's VF-1J Valkyrie, but gets taken out quickly. She survives the attack and is sent to a hospital where Basara, under the advise of Ray Lovelock, visits her. Rex reappears in "A Lady's Temptation", the 20th episode of the series, where she is possessed by the Protodeviln Sivil. During a Fire Bomber concert, she steals the Flower Girl's bouquet and rushes on stage and steals a kiss from Basara. Rex makes a hasty escape and wonders how Basara could have that effect on her. The two have another intimate encounter, but Basara, suspecting Rex is not acting on her own volition, sings My Soul for You. This causes Sivil within Rex's consciousness to scream, forcing her to flee. Rex awakens from the incident, unsure what had happened. Rex would later be implicated by a series of sensationalist headlines by Janet Johnson, claiming she was having an illicit affair with Basara. She is briefly seen in the second episode of Macross 7: Encore, sitting with her gang listening to Fire Bomber, perhaps accepting that she will never be with Basara. Rex Gang Members *Colette *Mike *Berman *Siam Gallery M7 Rex01.jpg|Rex. M7 RexGang.jpg|Rex and her gang. M7 Rex02.jpg|Rex in the cockpit of the VF-1J. M7 Rex03.jpg|Rex possessed by Sivil. References Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Characters Category:Civilians